Peach Dolphin
by epilogue08
Summary: Shibasaki doesn't know everything, but her guesses are usually on the spot. Especially when it comes to Kasahara Iku.


_* This story is based on an omake in Kiiro Yumi's manga adaption of Toshokan Sensou. Possible spoilers for people who didn't read it :)_

**Peach Dolphin**

After eating dinner, Iku tossed her cell phone onto the table in the middle of the room she shared with Shibasaki before lazily flopping down onto her bed.

"That stupid Dojo made us do extra training just cause he was in a bad mood. Geez, how unfair is that?" Iku whined while massaging her sore muscles.

Shibasaki smirked. "Wasn't it technically your fault? You're the one messed up some super easy job that he gave you yesterday. Way to ruin a chance to show your capabilities. Not that you're a capable person anyways."

"That was _not_ my fault! That job was kinda…difficult, in a way…" Iku said stubbornly, even though she knew she would never win against Shibasaki. She moped a little longer before looking up at her roommate. "…I don't remember telling you about that…"

Shibasaki laughed. "Who do you think I am? There's nothing I don't know around this library!" Iku summoned the last of her energy to glare at her, before giving up and stuffing her face into her pillow, planning to ignore Shibasaki and simply fall asleep.

She was halfway to dreamland when she heard Shibasaki laugh again. Iku frowned. Since when did Shibasaki have the habit of laughing at every little thing? It's like having another Komaki around.

She turned her head, only to see Shibasaki holding up her cell phone with the peach dolphin keychain on it. Iku gasped and quickly sat up, her sleepiness and sore muscles forgotten. She tried to grab the phone away from Shibasaki, but she was standing out of reach. "Give it back!"

Shibasaki grinned and said, "A _peach dolphin?_ Never thought you were the type to carry around such a _cute_ keychain! Tell me, who gave this to you? I highly doubt you went into a store and brought this for yourself."

Iku's face was completely red. "Th-that is….uhh…"

"Wow, judging from your face…it's from a guy isn't it?" Shibasaki's guesses were accurate as always. "He has a nice taste in presents."

"N-NO, I-IT'S NOT. REALLY." As usual, Iku's ability to lie was completely pathetic. And not to mention, Shibasaki was the kind of person who can see through every lie.

"So who is it? An ex? A guy friend?" Shibasaki's grin was practically face-splitting. She pranced around the room, holding the phone away from Iku, who was still trying to take it back whenever she got the chance. "Is it from someone I know?" Looking at Iku's growing embarrassment, she got the answer she wanted.

"It is, isn't it? You know there's no point in lying. I can see through every single little lie you make."

Iku gave up and sat down on her bed, all the while glaring at Shibasaki, who was still grinning like she had won a grand prize. Which isn't surprising, since she had just gotten her hands on new information. Or new blackmailing material. Nothing is _ever_ surprising when it comes to her roommate.

Iku saw that Shibasaki was distracted, and instantly grabbed her cell phone back, her face still completely flushed. She couldn't trust herself not to say anything that could give information away, so she kept silent.

"So…it's someone I know, huh?" Shibasaki mentally scanned through all the information in her brain, coming up with a list of people who could have possibly given Iku the gift.

"The only people I can come up with are those in the task force…and they're all guys huh…" Shibasaki murmured to herself.

Iku shouted, "It's just a thank you gift! I-it doesn't matter who gave it to me anyways! Just forget about it!"

"Of course it matters! I just _have_ to know who gave our innocent Iku such a _cute_ present."

"_Stop calling it cute!_ I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. _Good night!_" Iku, still red from embarrassment stomped over to her bed and whipped the covers over herself, but not before hiding her cell phone under her pillow.

Shibasaki smiled, and decided that she'd teased Iku enough for the day. And it wasn't like she didn't have an idea of who Iku had gotten the present from anyway.


End file.
